Godzilla (Super Godzilla)
|-|Godzilla= |-|Super Godzilla= Summary Super Godzilla is an alternate form of Godzilla created by Toho that first appeared in the 1993 Godzilla video game, Super Godzilla, and later in Godzilla: Super Monster March. All of Super Godzilla's attacks are more powerful than normal Godzilla's. He has more health than normal Godzilla and doesn't take damage from attacks from non-bosses. Additionally, as Super Godzilla, the damage that boss attacks do is roughly cut in half. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Super Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Age: At least 2,000 years (The monster that once destroyed an ancient civilization) Gender: Male Classification: Super Monster Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Can survive without food for long periods of time), Natural Weaponry (Teeth), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection and and Absorption, Skilled in stealth, Electricity Manipulation, Transformation (Into Super Godzilla), Explosion Manipulation, Fire Breath, Breath Attack, Homing Attack, Limited Resistance to Acid |-|With Items= Statistics Amplification (With Red item), Invulnerability (Via Green Item for a little while and Invincible Item), Healing (With ;Blue Item and Yellow Item), Information Analysis (With Info Item), Time Stop (During 3 Minutes with Freeze Time Item), Teleportation (With Warp Item) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (Can damage kaiju capable of damaging him, broke through Final Form Bagan's forcefield with his Hyper Breath Attack, though this took considerable effort) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Stronger than his previous form, and fought on equal grounds with Final Form Bagan) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Scaling from Godzilla who killed Super Sonic Battra in this game) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Weighs 60,000 tons metric tons) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level+ (Tanked Energy Pod Form Bagan's transformation explosion at point-blank range) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Took hits from Final Form Bagan) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: *Green Orb, Blue Orb, Yellow Orb, Red Orb *Warp Item, Info Item, Invincible Item, and Freeze Time Item Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:5506231-super_godzilla_beam.png|Super Breath Attack File:5506234-super_godzilla_uses_his_nova_beam..png|Nova Beam File:5506232-super_godzilla_tail_by_superidot9000_d88uw61_by_terraraptor-d97wbbj.png|Energy Tail Attack File:5506235-super_godzilla_uses_his_'super_punch'_against_mecha-king_ghidorah.png|Super Punch *'Tail Attack:' Striking an enemy with his 100-meter long, 60,000-ton body is a fully destructive attack. *'Fire Breath Attack:' A super-powerful heat ray and Godzilla's death blow technique **'Hyper Breath Attack:' A fire breath attack with much more power *'Electric Discharge:' Super Godzilla's body is capable of discharging electricity. Streaks of blue- and green-colored bolts fire sporadically from Super Godzilla's spines when performing certain moves, such as the Energy Tail Attack. However, it is unknown if this discharging effect signifies some sort of power amplification, or if it is merely aesthetic *'Super-Punch:' A physical, chargeable energy attack formed in Super Godzilla's fist as a fiery blue light. When unleashed, Super Godzilla flies forward with great speed and incredible force, able to knock around even the heaviest of monsters. The longer it is charged, the more ground Super Godzilla will cover, and the stronger it becomes *'Energy Tail Attack:' A homing energy attack formed on the spikes of Super Godzilla's tail. Electricity surges down Super Godzilla's spines to form an orb of yellow light, which is then sent flying towards foes with a flick of Super Godzilla's tail. While useful against enemy monsters, it can also be used to shoot down flying crafts such as UFOs *'Super Breath Attack:' An orange ray of intense power. Super Godzilla's spines glow bright green as the attack charges, forming in its open maw as a ball of orange energy before firing at the foe, becoming a trail of white light as it travels *'Nova Beam:' Super Godzilla's signature ability and most powerful technique. Strands of light are emitted from the core on Super Godzilla's stomach before forming into a concentrated beam of pure energy. As it travels, the front of the beam morphs into the face of Super Godzilla and strikes the foe with indescribable power Key: Base | Super Godzilla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reptiles Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters